gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
William Lexington
William Lexington is one of three protagonists in Grand Theft Auto V: Welcome to Carcer City. General William was born in 1989, possibly at the Lexington Manor in Los Santos. It's revealed that before William ended up in Carcer City he had abandoned his wealthy family in Los Santos for Liberty City, William soon got reported missing in San Andreas. William lived a dangerous life on the streets of Broker with a high risk of getting killed everyday, William got brought into a working class family, William heavily disliked it in Broker with an alchoholic so William left Liberty City, stealing thousands of dollars from the family to get tickets for a train to Carcer City. William lived in a small hobo community for about a year before moving into an old apartment in the industrial district of Carcer City. William did everything to hide from his family who owned several factories and offices in the area, William worked at a Bravado car factory with a meager pay and a alchohol addiction he struggled to stay alive. William soon got a job as bartender & DJ at a low end bar in the area called Area 69 William developed to become a heavy smoker aswell due to the stress of having two jobs at the same time. Events in Welcome to Carcer City When you first start the game you get to follow William through his day to day routine working his shifts at the factory and the bar. William gets in contact with a shady group of Korean car smugglers who employs William to steal exotic cars and export them to Asia. William follows the ship on several trips to the Japanese City of Kyen-Yuen where William has to help sell the cars, William soon gets in contact with the Wen Family, William soon manages to agree on a deal to pack the cars full of drugs and counterfeit money and William starts bringing in millions of dollars. The Koreans soon finds out what William has been up to in Japan and this triggers a massive gang war between the Koreans and Japanese with William getting forced to take sides. William buys a new house in the middle-class residental area of Carcer City where he stashes his money for A rainy day. William gets the task to assassinate the leader of the Koreans and so he quits his job at the factory, William enlists in the air force to get some time off the gang war and the army sends him to Iraq where he learned to fire a gun properly and fly a plane. William gets shot in the stomach during Operation Firestone and gets honourably discharged. William ends up working at the recruitment office before the Wen's gives him a call informing him that the they have to assassinate the Korean leader. William poses as a private pilot and flies the Shamal with the bomb before the Korean bodyguards notice the bomb and starts firing at William, William narrowly survives and jumps out of the plane as he explodes it and kills the Korean leader, ending the gang war. William soon gets charged for terrorism, extortion, espionage and hijacking a plane when an unknown source reports him to the police. Williams gets sent to Diablo Island outside the coast of Las Venturas to serve his sentence where he meets Aleksandr Dimayev and Markus Johnsen who help him break out of jail. William, Markus and Aleksandr steals a prison transport boat and flees to Las Venturas where William helps Markus with his casino and gang. William helps Aleksandr sell military hardware while laying low before driving off to Carcer City along with Markus. When arriving in Carcer City William finds out that the Wen family and the Conti's has fully taken over Carcer City, William along with the help of Markus's gang reclaims Norwegian Kings territory from the Conti's, this provokes a gang war between the Kings and the Conti's and with the help of the Wen's the Conti's soon leaves Carcer City. The Angels of Death and Lost MC arrives in Carcer City soon after along with their hatred for each other, the AOD-Lost rivalry fuels a violent drug fueled gang war with William getting forced to take the side of the Lost MC. Aleksandr soon returns with an arsenal of military hardware to help the Lost in the gang war. After the gang war Aleksandr gets suspected for terrorism and selling arms to insurgents while Markus leaves Carcer City to collect something, William is left alone in the city with nothing to do he decides to start hijacking armored cars posing as a security guard. William quickly earns millions that he stashes in his home, William soon finds out it's not the smartest thing to do and a burglar breaks into William's home and attempts to steal the cash, William wakes up and shoots the burglar with his shotgun, frustrated William hides his body and prays for forgiveness. After the episode, Tommy and his friends's life return back in order. With few expectations, though. After the events of NYS In 2013, during the events of GTA V, Daniel and his gang have moved in Blaine County, San Andreas. Tommy still lives in Ludendoff. Realationships Daniel Drebin Tommy and Daniel are life-long friends and come along very well. Daniel is the moody one of the duo and his decisions and actions don't always please Tommy. Despite that, nothing can cut up their friendship.. Except that one time when Felipe Hocker tried to turn them against each other and almost made Tommy kill Daniel. But fortunately he didn't succeed. Nikki Laughton Nikki is Tommy's girlfriend, who likes Tommy's personality and doesn't like Daniel nor other criminal activities. She has a difficult relationship with her pimp brother Klaus and doesn't want Tommy to become as rotten as him, what for she continuously demands Tommy to quit running his illegal liquoire store. Billy G. Gilliam Billy is Tommy's buddy who works at the Ludendorff Ammu-Nation. Tommy and his friends are very good customers and that way they've been befriended. Whenever Tommy needs ammunation or backup, he knows just a guy to ask. Klaus Laughton Klaus is Nikki's pimp brother who doesn't like Tommy a one bit and vice versa. He knows how important his sister is to Tommy, and usually threatens her life to get Tommy do some small tasks for him or just to piss Tommy off. During the events of North Yankton Stories, ''Tommy finally gets fed up with Klaus and murders him for beating up Nikki. Felipe Hocker Hocker hires Tommy and the Drebin Family to steal valuable vehicles for him. As a rich businessman, Hocker despises Tommy, who thinks Hocker is too cocky. He pays though, so Tommy satisfies to swallow the insults and do what he's told to do. Murders Commited By Tommy Bell *'Wayne Heron '- Killed for threatening Daniel Drebin with a gun. *'Thieves''' - Killed for robbing Tommy's store. *'Construction workers'Ian Sanchez - Killed in orders of Felipe Hocker. *Klaus Laughton - Murdered for beating up Nikki. *Felipe Hocker - Murdered for betraying Tommy and Daniel. Optional Murders *'Ebenizer' - Killed in orders of Felipe Hocker. Mission Appearances North Yankton Stories * As a protagonist, he appears in all missions. Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:Protagonists Category:Characters in North Yankton Stories